1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manually-operated food cutting devices, and more particularly to vegetable and fruit slicer and dicer apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various prior art devices are available for slicing, dicing, serrating and otherwise cutting fruits and vegetables and other foodstuffs and among them are included the devices disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 1,614,282 and 1,558,369. These and other prior art devices utilize knife members which have been sharpened into a single cutting edge. However, in use, such single-edged knives are easily deflected when confronting and passing through a dense portion of an article being cut, as contrasted to adjacent softer portions which are easily cut. In other words, the sidewise deflection of such knives is disadvantageous in that articles are not uniformly sliced. Further, the base members for such slicing and dicing devices are oftentimes damaged due to a slicing blade entering the base in a deflected and distorted position.